Goddess of Love
by Valkyrie Celes
Summary: In the age of the Silver Millennium war wages between Earth and the planetary kingdoms.  Two lovers are caught between this epic war.  Can a Earthen general and a Venusian Princess' love truly flourish in the most desolate of ages?  MinaXKunz.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, Naoko Takeuchi does. I do own any characters I make up as the story progresses and the story concept. I'm only going to write this here, because it ruins the flow of the story on every chapter. I mean, you know I don't own Sailor Moon, right?**

**Author's Note: My first SM fic. I hope you enjoy. Please review so I know if it's good, 'cause when I don't get reviews I lose momentum. No momentum equals no more chappys, so please review!**

**Chapter One**

She stood.

A maiden whose beauty was beyond compare. Her angelic form one that every soldier, every man yearned to touch. Women grew envious of her with each passing day, each passing year.

With her age, her beauty grew. A woman of unparalleled kindness, sophistication, beauty. There she stood; in her same location every day.

A fountain stood before her; birds fluttering around the calming streams of water. The creatures seemed to flock to her, as if she were beauty incarnate. She watched them every day with her crystal orbs; her fair skin glistening angelically in the sunlight.

Her golden hair cascaded down her back freely; strands flocked to her shoulders. Her tender pink lips creased into a delicate smile.

She wore a gown which matched her hair's hue; one spun of pure gold. Diamond rings adorned her thin fingers. A thick golden chain adorned her silky neck; a topaz pendant hanging from the lace. Her family crest; the crest of Venus was engraved into her birthstone, a common tradition for the royal family.

The goddess stared out into the clear sky which engulfed her planet. Her eyes filled with disappointment.

"He isn't coming," she whispered. Her voice was melodic, as if she were truly an angel descended from the heavens. "He said he would. Hm…"

"Princess."

The woman turned.

A soldier adorned in Venusian garb stood before her. His blade sheathed, his gloved hand rested uneasily on its hilt.

"Yes?" the Princess replied.

"My lady, the King and Queen wish to see you."

"I still have a few minutes before I need to go inside."

"I know my lady, but they say it's urgent." The man bowed as if to cushion the blow he had just dealt the Princess.

The angel sighed. She pulled her hand against her chest, balling it delicately.

"Alright."

"Follow me Princess."

The man turned. He began to walk towards one of the castle's many doors. The Princess followed, picking up her skirt so she could walk properly.

---

A man paced in his chambers of the majestic castle of Venus. His face was chiseled, as if he were one of Venus' many masculine statues. His eyes were a stern, demanding shade of emerald. His skin was fair, as every Venusian's was. His body rippled with pure muscle. His dirty blond hair was tied back in a ponytail.

He wore orange and yellow robes, a sword gracing his hip.

His bride sat in a soft chair. Her features looked as if she could be the Princess' twin; crystal eyes, golden hair, lavish jewelry. She wore a gown the shade of the sun's rays. Her skin was pale and fair.

The only thing that distinguished the Queen from the Princess, was their hair length. The Queen's hair reached her shoulders.

"Calm downAuramus," the woman cooed. Her voice was a melodic bird's song. "It couldn't possibly be that bad. What exactly did Serenity say?"

"That Earth would not back down. She tried to forge a treaty, but Teram would not concede. He vowed to conquer all of the planets."

"I've never known Teram to be so vile."

"Times change people Mylon. Perhaps the Dark Moon got to him, I don't know. What I do know is that I will protect Venus with all of my strength."

"I know Auramus, but you seem to take things too far. Perhaps you should speak with Teram, he's always enjoyed your company."

"It…I don't see any point in doing so. He seems to have made up his mind."

A knock on the door broke the conversation. Auramus swiftly walked to the door, opening it. His eyes lit up.

"Mina, come in dearest."

"Yes Father."

The King took his daughter's hand. He sat her in a chair next to her Mother. Mina glanced at the older woman and smiled warmly.

"Hello Mother."

"Hello darling," Mylon replied. She smiled back.

"What is the meaning of this? I've never been called to your chambers so urgently."

"It is no laughing matter Mina," Auramus replied. "It appears that Earth has decided to take the war to massive proportion. No one will be safe from Teram's wrath."

"I thought that he was docile towards the planets. Why would he do such a thing now?" the Princess' eyes fell. A tinge of sadness filled her heart.

"I'm not sure dearest, but I am taking every precaution now. This includes protecting you."

Mina looked up into her Father's eyes.

"I beg your pardon?"

"From this day forward, I will order that your personal guard be around you at all times of day. I will not let Teram harm my daughter. Mina, starting now you will not wander the grounds without a guard."

"What!?" she gasped. "That isn't fair, I can take care of myself Father. Please, I don't wish for this to happen."

"I'm sorry Mina," her Mother spoke. "I see this fit for you. You are a bit…dare I say, adventurous. I don't wish for you to be hurt because of that. I stand by your Father's decision."

"But--"

"But nothing. You will have guards, starting now. That is all Mina, you may leave."

A defeated look filled the Princess' eyes. She sighed and stood.

That look of despair seemed to fill the kingdom with sadness as the aura of the room slowly fell. Auramus felt a tinge of guilt fill his heart as he watched his daughter glide across the room, towards the door. She exited.

"Do you think this is necessary Auramus?" Mylon asked.

"Yes. Yes I do Mylon. I will do anything to keep Mina safe."

---

Mina walked down the castle halls. Two guards were waiting outside of the King's chambers to escort her to where ever she chose. She went to her chambers, closing the door behind her. The guards stood stationary outside.

The goddess plopped onto her silk-soft bed. She clutched the golden-orange sheets with her delicate hands. A look of dismay filled her features.

"Now how will we meet," she whispered. She panted exasperatedly, looking out of her crystal glass window.

"I hope you can still find a way to me my love. Oh, how I yearn for your touch. Please come to me Kunzite."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The kingdom of Earth was bustling with news that day. The many subjects scurried around the castle of this flourishing kingdom. Not even the greatest of soldiers could ignore the heart-wrenching news.

"The King has decided to go to war with the Planetary Kingdoms!?"

"He refused Queen Serenity's treaty!?"

"Are the soldiers prepared for battle?"

"Will our sons get drafted to the army?"

This buzzed through the halls of the earthy castle.

This news did not reach some ears; perhaps the ears that should have heard this news urgently.

A young man stood in a lush plain a few miles away from the kingdom of Earth. His appearance caught the appeal of every woman; they all through themselves at his feet. Who wouldn't want this man; his majestic silver hair flowed down his back, like a river of sensuality. His stony emerald eyes were filled with unknown emotion, but that only increased his appeal. He was the lone wolf, the one who every woman yearned for. His mind worked solely on logic, strategy. He seemed to be one dimension, but indeed had many levels to his psyche.

His skin was pale, with a slight hue of yellow mixed with in its tone.

Women often passed by him purposely, hoping that they could catch his eye. After all, who wouldn't wish to be on the arm of one of Earth's top ranking generals. This man wore his uniform with pride and dignity; this only made the women yearn for him more.

He was the most desirable of the four generals; the one who women lusted after. It was often a parlor game for the noble ladies and princesses to try and avert the generals attention to them; but they didn't know. This man's heart already belonged to another.

It was in this hour of the most urgent of days, that this General stood atop a grassland hill in a hidden plain. His eyes grew pensive as he looked up at the now setting sun.

"Mina," he uttered. He often spoke out loud in this place; it was the only place in which he had true peace, true quiet. "I couldn't see you today, forgive me. I was too busy in court to even try and break away."

A rustling in the brush caught his attention. His senses were always alert, always keen; but this time he wasn't prepared. He unsheathed his blade immediately, whipping around to see a familiar face behind him.

"Endymion, what are you doing here," he said bluntly with no sense of fright are stress in his tone. His voice was always calm, collected. He was the one General who always kept his cool. "How did you know I was here."

"I follow you when you sneak off occasionally," the midnight haired Prince replied. "You really need to be more sharp if you wish to keep this place secret."

"What is it?"

"What do you mean what is it, you haven't heard the news?" Endymion looked shocked. "The news has been spreading like wildfire," the Prince's ocean eyes fell.

"Father has decided to go to war with the Moon Kingdom and all of the other planets."

The silver haired general flashed a shock expression on his features which slowly faded. His mask formed once again when he spoke once more.

"…Is he…insane? Or perhaps the Dark Moon has infected his mind?"

"I'm not sure Kunzite. What I do know is he has called for all of the Generals and myself to come to the strategy room. I came here to get you. Let's get going, you know Father hates waiting."

"Alright."

Kunzite sheathed his blade. He followed the prince in the direction of the castle.

---

Teram, the King of Earth was sitting in the strategy room to the castle. His expression pensive, he wrapped his fingertips on the table surface. He sat at the head of the long table; three of his Generals sitting on one side of the table. The head seat, which was reserved for his most trusted of generals was empty.

The seat where his son, Prince Endymion sat was empty as well. Irritation filled the King's green eyes.

He looked slightly like his son; his hair was a hue of brown instead of black. His eyes green instead of blue. His face was aged, thinning with each passing day.

"Where are they," the king muttered. "Damn, I want to begin. Are you sure none of you saw Kunzite in the castle?"

He addressed his three Generals.

"No sir, I haven't," one of the blond Generals spoke. His long hair was tied back in a ponytail. His green eyes flickered with slight irritation.

"You know he often disappears like this my liege," the man with long brown hair spoke. His eyes were a purple hue.

"I know Nephrite. But he shouldn't disappear when such urgent matters are at hand. Jadeite, are you sure you searched his usual locations?"

"Yes your highness," the man with short dirty blond hair responded. "I've not seen him today. Perhaps the Prince will have better luck finding him. He does know him best. If anyone could find him, it will be Prince Endymion."

"Of course."

The door to the large room opened. King Teram looked up.

Kunzite and Endymion made their way to the table. They sat in their respective seats.

Teram glared at Kunzite.

"General, your late. You know how I despise tardiness."

"Forgive me my Lord," he bowed his head in mock respect. "I knew not of Earth's condition. I hope you can except my apologies."

"Fine. As long as we can get this started."

King Teram glanced at all of the Generals, then to his son. A stern expression filled his eyes.

"Now we can begin. I wanted to discuss our battle tactics for the war against the Planets."

---

**Author's Note: I know, this chapter is a slow one. I promise the next one will be more interesting. Please review.**

**I wanna know if you guys don't like all of the descriptions I pack into this. If it's too much, I can cut it down. Please leave that in a review, along with any other comments. It's always appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

A vile woman sat on a throne made of pure onyx. Her eyes were a wicked shade of bloodshot crimson. Her long talon like nails rubbed against an orb in which was standing on a long staff. A wicked smirk filled her lips.

"Everything's going according to plan," she hissed. Her voice was that of a snake. "Soon, the universe will be mine. All I had to do was plant the seeds of destruction in Teram's mind. I knew he would be the easiest to infect. Now onto phase two."

She rubbed her orb with the tips of her nails. It filled with fog.

"Show me Teram's most trusted of soldiers. I wish to infect them next. The most loyal, most powerful of all his men."

The fog cleared.

An image of Kunzite appeared in her orb. The woman grimaced.

"A handsome one. I will enjoy infecting him. The most loyal of men are always a challenge to infect. It will be most entertaining, I will enjoy playing this game with Earth."

The woman cackled. It echoed maliciously into the abyss.

---

Night had fallen. The moons of Venus had risen into the sky.

The Princess sat in a chair against the window in her chambers. It had been a troubling day for all the solar system.

Messages had been being transported hourly to and from every kingdom; all speaking of the news of oncoming war.

Mina's eyes filled with disappointment as she looked up at the stars. Her expression didn't weaver all day. She sighed as she traced her petite hand around the windowsill.

"Is something bothering you?" a soothing voice called.

Mina turned to look at the captain of her guard. He was her most trusted soldier; her dearest friend. He stayed with her every night, conversing with her as if they were equals.

The man was attractive; his white hair tied in an elegant ponytail which flowed down his back. His eyes were an ocean blue, his stature that of one who had been in the Venusian court his entire life. His body rippled with muscle.

He stood behind the Princess, looking at her intently. She turned so her back was facing him once more.

"What makes you think something is bothering me Artemis?" she replied. A playful smile graced her lips.

"I know you Princess. You only sit here when your pouting, so why don't you just tell me what's wrong. It wouldn't have anything to do with that man you've been sneaking around with, would it?"

Mina's body froze. Panic filled her features; it was lucky she wasn't facing the guard. The woman held her breath, trying to think of something to tell her most trusted of friends.

"…I…haven't been sneaking around with a man Artemis. What on earth would make you say that," she made sure her voice was calm, collected. She tried to mock her beloved's demeanor. It did not work.

"I have eyes everywhere when it concerns you. I've heard rumors of you sneaking off to the Amor Forest to meet a man. Are those rumors true?"

"I often go to the Amor Forest, from whose lips have you heard that I venture into their depths to meet a man?"

Artemis' expression grew stern.

"Don't lie to me Mina. You've always known you have my confidence. I swear on my blade that I will not tell a soul of your affairs."

"I…" the goddess' face grew hesitant. She wished to tell him, wished to let someone know of her beloved.

"Must I remind you of my loyalties?" he said. "I was the one who knew the thief of the King's crown jewels. The one who knew the whereabouts of the Queen's favorite wine. Oh yes, and must we forget," he smirked. "Who knows of the Princess who sent Prince Ean back to his kingdom to betroth Princess Saria by means of bewitchment?"

"That one was good," Mina muttered. She smirked.

"I've never told a soul of any of your shall I say, endeavors? So what would make this any different Mina."

He called her by name. Mina knew that he was truly sincere. She sighed, turning towards him. Her eyes filled with an unsure light Artemis had never seen in the girl's expression.

"All right. But you must swear on not only your blade, but your loyalty to my Father as well. Swear on your loyalty to Venus that you will not tell another living soul my secret."

Artemis looked surprised.

"That serious?"

"Yes. Now swear it, or hear not my confession."

Artemis kneeled. He unsheathed his blade, placing the tip onto the cool marble floor. He rested his hands on its hilt, bowing his head.

"I swear on my blade, and my loyalty to King Auramus and the kingdom of Venus that I will not tell another living soul your confession. I will take it to my grave Princess, I swear."

"All right," she sighed. Her hand clenched the arm rest of her chair.

Artemis stood. He sheathed his blade. He looked at the Princess with anticipation.

"The rumors…are true. I've been sneaking into the forest to see a man."

"Why…" Artemis looked at her oddly. "Why would you make me swear an oath like that for such frivolous information? I don't mean to offend you Princess, but it isn't uncommon knowledge that you've been involved with many men."

"It isn't like that," she snapped. "He isn't just another man. I love him Artemis."

The soldier stared at her for a long while.

"What is the harm in that? Your parents will be thrilled that you've chosen a suitor to your liking. Is it because he is not of royal blood?"

"…Alright," she let him believe it. After all, it was true. He was a soldier, just not one who resided on Venus.

"I have a feeling that isn't the whole truth."

"It is."

They both let silence fill the air for a long while. Artemis waited for the woman to continue with her tale. When he realized she would not, he sighed.

"Please leave Artemis," Mina said abruptly. "I wish to rest. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yes Princess," he kneeled, taking her hand in his. He kissed it lightly before releasing it. "Good night."

Artemis left the room.

Mina sighed, as if she were releasing much stress. She moved from the chair to her bed.

The golden haired beauty absent mindedly picked up one of the pillows. She clenched it in-between her fingertips.

"Forgive me Artemis," she whispered. "You can't know the whole truth, you just can't. No one would understand."

A few minutes passed. She undressed, clothing herself in her night gown. It was made of silk, a pale yellow shade.

She lifted her covers and gracefully slipped into her bed.

The goddess let sleep take her.

---

Dawn had swiftly overtaken night. The kingdom of Venus was slowly rising to its feet.

Mina sat before her vanity. She swiftly brushed her hair, readying it for the day.

The beauty threw a dress onto her perfect form. She grabbed a black hood, which she often used to sneak about the castle.

She opened the door. She peered out, making sure the hallways were clear of people.

She swiftly darted through the hallway with the stealthyness of a cat.

---

The Princess had entered the Amor Forest. The thick brush and large trees made the sunlight a dim memory.

Mina scanned her surroundings. She smiled when she found who she was looking for.

The goddess walk towards them slowly. When she reached them, she lowered her hood.

A loving look filled the woman's eyes as she looked into the man's face. An angelic smile graced her lips.

"Kunzite."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I'm soooo happy I'm getting such a strong response from this story. It really makes me wanna write more, so keep up the reviews! **

**Chapter Three**

"Kunzite."

Mina looked at the man who stood before her. He stood, leaning against a tree. His gaze focused on the hilt of his blade, as if he were ignoring the goddess.

"Kunzite, don't ignore me. Do you know what I had to do to get out here so early? Do you realize I missed precious beauty sleep to meet you out here?"

The princess waited for a response. Kunzite did nothing but smirk.

The woman grew irritated. She folded her arms, looking away from the man.

"I'm in no mood for your childish games. Answer me. I don't enjoy missing sleep you know. So General, tell me why you decided to abandon me yesterday."

"You don't need it,"

The beauty cocked her brow.

"What?"

"Beauty sleep, you don't need it. But I suppose you could still have it, to make you even more becoming. I wonder what rank surpasses a goddess…"

Mina giggled.

"Stop it. Compliments won't save you from my wrath."

Kunzite moved from his position. He walked up to the angel, stopping before her. He unfastened her cloak from her body and let it flutter onto the forest floor.

The General wrapped his arms around the Princess. He held her close to his chest, letting her rest her head onto his form.

Mina closed her eyes serenely. She rested her delicate hands on the man's chest, slightly clutching his shirt.

Kunzite moved one hand away from her waist. He stroked her golden locks softly. The man inhaled the goddess' heavenly scent with vigor.

They stayed like this for what seemed to be hours. It was Kunzite who broke the silence.

"If you need to ask of my whereabouts yesterday, then you truly are oblivious to the outside world. Tell me, is all of Venus as dense as you?"

"Mmm," was her reply. "Not every Venusian is in your arms right now. That is what makes me oblivious Kunzite. I'm sure the news you speak of is the pending war between Earth and the solar system?"

"Indeed. I was called by my King to discuss war tactics. That is why I could not meet you here yesterday."

"So it's true…" the Princess' face fell. She wrapped her arms around Kunzite's neck, snuggling against the man tightly. "I was hoping that was a rumor. Tell me, why is Teram such a fool? He has no hope if he wishes to fight against all the planetary kingdoms."

"I'm not sure," he looked out at the little sun he could see. A pensive look filled the man's features. "I asked Endymion that very question."

"…Endymion?" Mina looked puzzled. Kunzite scoffed.

"The Prince of Earth. You truly are dense."

Mina exhaled with irritation.

"I needn't know the name of any other man. Tell me Kunzite, do you intend on fighting in this war?"

"What other choice do I have."

"Isn't it obvious?" she looked at the man innocently. "You could not fight. If you do, then we will be enemies. Right now Venus and Earth are neutral. But if you fight…" she pulled away from his grasp.

"I…I don't even want to think of what our fates will be if you fight."

Mina walked a few paces away from the silver haired man. She sat on a stump in view. The woman buried her face into her hands.

Golden locks gracefully fell around her form.

Kunzite observed the goddess for a long while. It didn't take being near her to know she was distraught. He inhaled deeply, letting his face show his emotion.

The young man walked over to the Princess, concern on his face. When he reached the woman he kneeled before her.

"Mina," he cooed. He grabbed her wrists, softly lowering her hands from her face. Kunzite looked shocked.

The general had never seen this expression on his love. She truly looked ghastly; a look of contorted fear and despair filled her gorgeous features.

Her crystal eyes clouded over with suppressed tears. Her smile lowered to a solemn crease on her face.

Kunzite could feel her shaking figure under his strong grasp.

"I don't know what to do," Mina spoke. Her voice was shaky and unconfident, a shell of its former glory. "What if…what if this…this could ruin everything…"

"It won't change a thing," he reassured. "I swear it won't. We can still meet, we'll just have to be more careful."

"Why don't you just join the Venusian army. Why won't you heed my request and do what I've asked of you for so long? At least then, we won't be enemies."

Disgust filled the man's face.

"No matter what Teram's decisions, I will never abandon him. Earth is where my loyalties lie, you know that Mina. No, I will never leave his side. But fear not dearest, we can still be together. I've devised a plan so I can meet you more frequently."

"Kunzite…" she wrapped her arms around his neck once more. "That's a start I suppose. I just wish…I wish things didn't have to be this way."

"As do I. We just have to take things one day at a time."

Kunzite held Mina. He stood, lifting her up with him. He lowered his lips to her neck, kissing it softly. He whispered against the nape of her neck.

"I must go. You'll be in my thoughts my love."

"You'll be in mine."

They looked into one another's eyes before kissing passionately on the lips.

The couple pulled away from one another.

"I love you," Mina cooed.

"I love you, my goddess."

Kunzite kissed the Princess' hand. He gazed into her eyes once more before walking into the distance of the silent forest.

The Princess stared at the General until he disappeared from view. She sighed dreamily.

"I hope your right Kunzite."

She glided over to where her hood lay. She picked it up, fastening it once more. She draped the hood over her face. She walked back from once she came.

A rustling in the bushes caught her attention. She whipped around, looking for the disruption in the forest.

"…Who's there?" she called. Worry filled her features as the rustling increased.

She rushed back to where she had met her beloved. She prayed that she could stop him from leaving, so he could protect her from this danger.

An unseen force grabbed her fore arm. She tried to struggle free, but had no luck.

The Princess looked up at her attacker. Shock filled her face.

Mina Gasped.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes: 10 reviews on only 4 chapters…O.O, I'm touched! I'm glad you guys like this story, it really makes me wanna write more! **

**I just wanted you guys to know I appreciate all of the reviews, and that I'll try and update as much as I can! I'm done with another story I was working on, so I'll probably start working on this one full-throttle.**

**Enjoy Chapter 5!**

**Chapter Five**

Auramus paced in his study nervously. His hands were clasped tightly behind his back, he looked out of the window every few seconds.

"Damn, where is she," he murmured. He focused his gaze on another man in the room. His eyes blazed with anger.

"Commander, you said guards were at her door! How could you lose the Princess so easily, only a fool could lose the Princess! She doesn't exactly look like a peasant you know!" he exhaled exasperatedly.

"Please calm down my Lord," the Commander replied. His voice was calm and collected. "I am truly sorry for the mishap, but we knew not that the Princess would awaken at such an early hour. I am not diverting the blame, for I should have made sure the guards were at her door to an extent; but please do remember your highness, I am not the captain of the Princess' guard. What you are blaming me for is what you should pin on Artemis' shoulders."

"Artemis…" the King's eyes lit up. "He watches her like a hawk. Yes, if Mina left at dawn, I'm positive that Artemis swiftly followed her to where ever she went. Thank you for bringing that up Ordis. I feel much better now."

Ordis scowled. That wasn't the result he wished to have; he wished to make Artemis look bad in the King's eyes. He despised Artemis, and wished for him to fall from grace, but no matter what he said, no matter what he did he simply could not do that.

Ordis was sure that if Artemis wished to have his position, Auramus would give it to him with open arms. Luckily, Artemis wished to remain by the Princess' side from her birth.

"That's right, she's with Artemis. I shouldn't have worried so," the King whispered, reassuring himself.

"Mina will be fine."

"Yes sir," Ordis bowed respectfully. "Now shall we return to the business at hand?"

Auramus nodded.

"Yes Ordis, have a seat. I wish to discuss our strategy for the impending war."

---

"Artemis!"

Mina looked into the eyes of her protector with shock. She had never seen Artemis hold such an expression; one that was so stern, so fierce. She knew he must've held it with others, for he was highly respected among the Venusian courts; but with her, he was always the kind and caring guardian she had known since birth.

This look, this aura struck fear into Mina's heart. Why was he so upset? Why would he grab her so?

"Let go Artemis," she said calmly. "I don't want to have to report this to my Father. Imagine what he would think if his most trusted soldier would treat his daughter-"

"Mina,"

She stopped speech instantly.

His voice sounded so authoritative; as if he were her second father. Mina looked into his ocean eyes concernedly.

"What?"

"You…you and…you and that man…" he sounded like he was trying to contain rage.

The Princess covered her mouth with her free hand. She swiftly surfed through her mind for a proper lie to tell him.

"How much did you see…?" she asked hushed.

"Everything."

Mina shut her eyes. She tried to hide the fear that she was feeling, but simply could not. She decided to make some distance between them before she spoke.

"Unhand me Artemis."

"Mina, don't try and distract me. I-"

"Unhand me, or I will tell my Father of this."

Artemis swiftly let go of the Princess' arm. If there was one thing every Venusian was afraid of, it was King Auramus' temper. It showed especially when it involved his daughter's well-being.

Mina swiftly glided towards the gates which led to the castle. Artemis followed, making sure he did not lose sight of the girl. He spoke to her with each passing step.

"Is that Earthen general the one whom you love?"

"Yes, it is. That is why I cannot tell my Father."

"Mina, this is no laughing matter. Love between royalty and a soldier is already forbidden, but love between not only a general from another planet, but the planet in which all the kingdoms will soon be at war with? You are truly pulling at a thin thread."

"I don't care, I love him. I should think you would understand my predicament."

Artemis stopped. So did the Princess. She turned to face the man.

"…What do you mean?" he dared to ask. Mina smirked.

"I know of your affairs with the Lunarian maiden Artemis. I too have eyes everywhere. I know of your love, and your illegitimate child. Now, what would happen to you if my Father were to find out of this news? I believe you would fall from grace, as would I. I have kept this secret for a long time, and I expect you to do the same."

"I knew developing your magicks would be my downfall," he muttered.

"I am not threatening you Artemis, I am just reminding you of our loyalties towards one another," her eyes grew sincere. "I have known this information for one year and have not told another living soul. Why would you betray me by confiding my secret to another? I would deeply be hurt if you do so, and you would lose my trust for eternity."

"Your situation and mine are different," the rage in Artemis' voice faded. "I am not involved with an impending enemy."

"Neither am I, for he is not my enemy. He never will be, for I will never engage in combat with my beloved."

"Mina…war isn't like that. You can't pick and choose your enemies when they are on the opposite side. I know you care for him-"

"I love him, he isn't another dying flame I ignited out of boredom."

"Alright. But he is still the enemy, or he will be. I'm sorry, but I cannot keep this to myself. I need to tell your Father."

"You swore on your blade," Mina lowered her head. A stray tear escaped her eye.

Artemis gasped. The goddess rarely cried.

He approached her slowly. When he reached her, he wrapped her in a tight embrace.

"I knew not the whole truth." He murmured.

"It matters not, you still swore on your blade, and your loyalty to Venus. Would you break such a vow to your Princess?" the tears flowed steadily down her cheeks.

"Please," she now pleaded. "Don't tell another, you don't understand, no one does. I knew telling you would be a mistake, but I trusted in your loyalties to me. Please Artemis, don't…"

The man hesitated for a long while. The Princess clutched his shirt, crying into it fiercely.

Artemis sighed.

"Alright."

The goddess gasped. Her eyes focused on the man she trusted with all her heart.

"You will?"

"Aye. I will."

Mina giggled excitedly. She wrapped her arms around her guardian, hugging him fiercely. The tears still rolled down her face.

"Thank you Artemis, thank you."

"Anything for you Princess," he cooed. He looked down at the woman with paternal instinct.

"Let's dry those tears before we go back. Your Father will think something is horribly wrong if he sees any sign of tears on your face."


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: I've been very lazy the last few weeks, thus the lack of updates. I'm gonna try and get back into the writing swing…anyway, here's chapter 6. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Six**

Mina and Artemis slowly walked back to the castle grounds. They said nothing to one another, their expressions pensive. Intensity filled the air with vigor.

The duo entered the castle. The cool air flowed onto the Princess' skin once she was in the castle walls. She scanned her surroundings swiftly, making sure no one was in sight.

"Take that off," Artemis whispered. He motioned to the cloak which graced Mina's shoulders.

"I know," she hissed back. She slipped the cloak off of her body. Artemis swiftly took it, hiding it from view.

"I'll take it to your chambers."

"Alright. Thank you Artemis, for everything." She smiled warmly at the soldier. Her aura was filled with sincerity. Artemis smirked.

"As if I have a choice," he murmured before leaving her side.

The Princess snickered mischievously.

"You had a choice, it just wasn't in your best interest to go against me," she murmured to herself.

"Mina."

The Goddess looked up.

Her Mother rushed towards her, a relieved look on her face. When she reached her daughter she took her in a tight embrace.

"Mother," Mina cooed. "What's the matter. Did I do something wrong?"

"No dear, not in my eyes at least. We just didn't know where you went, you don't leave the castle so early usually. Where did you go?" Mylon looked into her daughter's eyes.

"I was in the Amor Forest. I…I enjoy watching the sunrise there sometimes." She had to swiftly lie. She really despised waking so early, but she would do it for her love.

"I see," Mylon sounded interested. Her eyes twinkled with joy as she looked at her daughter. "Does this involve a man perhaps?"

Mina looked shocked. She swiftly covered her emotions, as she did so well.

"N-no Mother, why on earth do you think that?"

"Oh darling, please don't say earth right now," she half joked. "But never mind that. I know that look, I've had that look. It's new love. So tell me Mina, who is the lucky man?"

"Honestly Mother, I don't know where you get your ideas. You know I don't wish for love. Why love when you can…do other things without loving," a seductive look filled her features. Mylon scoffed.

"Don't speak like that dearest," her tone was filled with disgust. "I hate to think you truly believe such an asinine theory. Never mind, we can continue this conversation later. Your Father wishes to see you."

"Damn," Mina muttered. Her Mother glared at her.

"What did you just say?" Mylon's face filled with a look that could kill.

"N-nothing," Mina giggled nervously. "Let us go see Father then."

Mylon released her daughter from her grasp. She and Mina walked down the marble hallways, towards Auramus' chambers.

---

Birds chirruped their melodic song in the dew soaked trees of Earth. Grass was thick and flourishing, the smell of nature filled the thick air.

Footsteps trudged through the grassland that was the outskirts of the Earth Kingdom. They made a metronome of sound which emanated throughout the thick atmosphere.

General Kunzite of the earthen army quickly made his way towards the castle gates. His face showed no expression whatsoever as his thoughts swam through his mind. He was certainly not in a pleasant mood this morn.

The silver haired man made it to the gates of the castle where two guards stood. Their uniforms were that of a lower guard; leaf green with the insignia of Earth on their upper left sleeve. Their pants were a rugged soil brown hue.

The men eyed Kunzite with slight suspicion.

"Out so early General?" one asked.

"Yes, I am," Kunzite answered matter-of-factly.

"Do you leave so early often General?"

"I see no reason to give such lowly soldiers an explanation of my where abouts. Open the gates."

The guard scoffed indignantly. He looked over to his fellow soldier who nodded.

"Yes General."

The two soldiers walked to opposite sides of the large metal gate. The pulled on large metal chains in unison.

The gates began to open slowly. Soon, they were opened to their full length. Kunzite moved swiftly into the castle grounds.

He neared the entrance to the stone fortress. Two guards stood alongside another set of doors; they let him enter with no hesitation.

"Kunzite."

The man turned towards the voice.

Prince Endymion leaned against the wall, his expression calm, carefree. His ocean gaze bore into the general's. Kunzite was taken back by the man's demeanor. He was not usually this way.

The silver-haired young man walked over to the Prince's still form. He stared at him oddly before speaking.

"Yes Endymion?" he asked. He rarely used formalities with the Prince, even whilst in front of other noblemen.

Endymion smirked. His eyelids lowered over his pupils slowly.

"Your late. It isn't like you."

"I have flaws as well you know."

"Tardiness isn't one of them. Is something wrong?" the Prince opened his eyes once more. Their ocean depths filled with concern. "Is everything alright with you? You've been acting strangely ever since the war was announced."

"I see no irregularity in my actions as of late," Kunzite's response was collected and stern. He showed no hesitation in his speech.

"I do. I could understand you not wishing to speak to the others about this, but I am very disturbed by your lack of confidence when it concerns me. Perhaps we could have council in my chambers at a later date?"

"Perhaps. Is there something you actually needed?"

"Aye," Endymion nodded his head. "My Father is holding another meeting this morn. You would have received the message if you were in your quarters. It hasn't begun of course, we were waiting for you. Shall we go then?"

"Yes. Let us go."

The two men walked alongside one another down the halls of the large castle.

"Oh, and Kunzite."

"Yes?"

"If you wish to keep your secret a true secret, then you should not act as if you have one. You will raise suspicion if you continue doing what you're doing."

"I understand Endymion. I appreciate the advice."

Kunzite's face remained stoic as the duo conversed as they made their way to the strategy room.

---

"Those are my strategies for the upcoming war m'lord."

"I see. Very interesting Ordis, I will deeply consider your means for battle."

Auramus, Ordis and many other soldiers sat at a large, wooden table in the middle of an even larger room. They were discussing their tactics for the upcoming war; as were all of the other planetary kingdoms.

The table was a true work of art. It was finely finished, and a beautiful shade of brown. It held color as if it were still the bark on the tree from once it came.

In the center of the table, a large, golden insignia sat raised on the table surface. It was the symbol of Venus, shining under the light in all of its glory.

Within the circle of the symbol, the Goddess of Venus sat, laying on the arch of the circle. She was intricately drawn; as if whoever did the work had seen her in person.

Her nude form was true perfection. Her tresses flowed down to her dainty feet, looking as if her long main were spun of golden sunlight. Her skin was as fair as the moon, her eyes as pure as the sky above.

The Goddess had a seductive look on her face as she looked at all who surrounded her. Her eyes glittered as if she were still alive and well.

This crest was on all of the Venusian doors and walls. Artwork of this Goddess was deeply treasured by all people on the planet of Venus.

The soldiers often glanced at the table's masterpiece; this insignia bringing hope and joy to all who dared look. It was as if the crest were enchanted somehow.

Auramus scanned the room, locking his gaze on each individual soldier respectively.

"Is this alright with the rest of you?" the King asked. "I wish to analyze my options before making a definite decision on our actions."

Hushed agreement flowed through the room. After a few moments of this, Auramus raised his hand to quiet the soldiers.

"Very well then. You are all dismissed."

The soldiers all rose from their seats. They filed out of the room in an orderly fashion.

The room emptied in a few minutes.

Auramus ran a hand through his hair. A thoughtful look filled his features.

"My Lord," a servant called from the doorframe.

"Yes?" Auramus responded warmly.

"The Princess is here with the Queen. They wish to see you."

The King's crystal eyes lit up. He smiled cheerfully.

"Let them in."

"Yes sir," the servant bowed his head with respect. They disappeared from view.

Moments later the duo of women entered the room. Mina stood behind her Mother nervously.

Auramus stood swiftly. He walked towards his family.

"Mina," he cooed. "There you are dearest."

He overlooked Mylon, instantly giving his daughter a warm bear hug. He kissed the crown of her head, his lips brushing against her golden locks.

"Father, glad to see you too," Mina responded as her Father released her from his grasp. She smiled at him with glee.

A stern expression filled Auramus' eyes. His crystal eyes pierced Mina's with frustration.

"You have much explaining to do Mina. Where were you this morn."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Kunzite and Endymion swiftly slipped into the room. They hoped they weren't noticed by the King and other generals. Luckily for them, the King and his subjects were in a heated conversation.

"I believe that attacking Mercury would be our best course of action. Mercury is docile, they depend on intellect and negotiation to win their battles. If they were ambushed by our armies, they would be taken by surprise most definitely," King Teram spoke. His voice resonated through the stone walls of the chamber. "What do you all think? Contrary to popular belief, I wish to hear other's opinions."

"Well…" Nephrite spoke. "I do believe that is an excellent plan m'lord. It would take out the Moon Kingdoms most intelligent of allies. We should succeed in such an endeavor, I've heard that Mercurians are pasaphists, not only docile my liege."

"I see," Teram tapped his chin with his index finger. "What do the rest of you think?"

"I…agree as well," Zoycite hesitantly said. "It would be in our best interest to destroy Mercury first."

Kunzite scoffed. Zoycite glared at him from the corner of his eye.

"Is something wrong Kunzite?" Teram asked. Endymion's interest peeked as well. He focused his gaze on the silver haired man.

"I am not as eager to please as Zoycite my liege. I believe attacking Mercury would truly be foolish."

Teram's brow rose.

"How so Kunzite. I'm intrigued."

"Attacking Mercury would be foolish my lord, because it would unleash the wrath of all the other planets. Mercury would be the easiest to besiege, but it would unleash the wrath of its closest ally. If we destroyed Mercury, we would have to face the warlords of Mars. I'm sure you would not wish to take on such a task. Earth would be destroyed if Mars unleashed all its power on it with a preemptive strike."

"Indeed," Jadeite intervened. "I was thinking the exact same thing Kunzite."

Kunzite hid his irritation as best he could. He despised how Jadeite always rode on the coat tail of his ideas. He inhaled and exhaled deeply, making it look as if he were deep in thought.

"That is true Kunzite. Well, then what do you suggest should be our tactic."

"I believe we should attack Mars first. Then we would take down the sheer force that the Silver Millennium has. If we could take King Aries and his men down, we would surely have the upper hand in this war."

"What of Venus?" Nephrite intervened. "Mars has physical strength, but Venus has magic. You know if we were to attack Mars first, then Venus would most certainly bewitch our men somehow."

"I don't think so," Endymion responded. "I don't believe King Auramus uses magic so frivolously. Besides Nephrite, you know not of their magical abilities. Perhaps they do not enchant people, perhaps they have a more offensive sort of magic."

"The women enchant people," Jadeite muttered. "I've crossed one of their women. They aren't easy to break free of." He glanced at Kunzite, who swiftly dismissed the blond's glare.

"All very interesting views," Teram said. "I believe we have much more planning to do. I wish for all of my top generals to agree on our plan of action. If it is alright with all of you, I wish to ponder all of your thoughts. Shall we reconvene this afternoon??"

The men agreed in unison.

"Alright then. You are all dismissed."

The Generals and Prince all left the room slowly.

Teram glanced over to a young boy who couldn't have been older than twelve. The boy was hidden in the corner, away from view. He held a quill in his hand, and was scribbling something on a piece of parchment.

"Are you done with the notes?" Teram asked. The boy nodded nervously.

"Y-yes sir. They just need to dry. I wrote every word the Generals said m'lord," the boy desperately wished for a compliment on his work. Teram smiled warmly.

"I'm glad. Good work. I'm positive you will be an excellent scribe."

"Thank you sir," the child's spirits rose. A goofy grin crossed his lips.

"You may leave now. I will call for you this afternoon."

"Yes my liege."

The boy stood. He bowed to Teram before leaving the room.

The King waited a few moments for the ink to dry on the parchment. After he was sure it was dry, he took the scroll in his hands. He scanned it pensively.

"This will truly be a troublesome war," he murmured. "But it will be worth it. I'm sure she will be proud of my progress as of late."

An aura of darkness engulfed the King for one brief moment before decimating into the air.

---

Kunzite swiftly went to his chambers. He closed the door, making sure it was securely locked.

His room was fairly plain, but also fairly large. It consisted of a bed, large dresser, bookshelf and table. Chairs surrounded the table.

A desk was very tidy against one wall. Everything was organized, rolls of parchment were on one side, whilst ink bottles and quills were on the other. There was no trace of any sort of trash or soon-to-be trash in sight.

Every piece of furniture was uniformly a brown hue.

Kunzite went over to his desk. He pulled open one of six drawers under the desktop. Within the drawer's depths were various vials containing unknown contents to the unkeen eye. This man on the other hand, knew exactly what each vile held.

Kunzite took one vile which contained swirling golden fluid. It looked to be as thick as clouds.

The man took the cork from the vial's opening. Instantly, the fluid shot out of the vile and vanished in mid air.

"I'll be there soon," he murmured. Determination filled his eyes.

---

"You've not answered my question Mina. Where have you been this morn?"

"I…I was in the forest. I wanted to watch the sunrise Father, I already told Mother this. Is it a crime to wish to watch the sunrise?"

"It is for you. You do not get up at dawn usually dearest."

Mina was now sitting across from Auramus. She nervously twittled her fingers together, hoping she could get out of this jam.

Mylon had left the room. Now the two were the only ones in the chamber.

"Why can't I get up at dawn every once in awhile. Mother does it, doesn't she?"

"Your Mother does it regularly Mina. Don't treat me as a fool. Now I'll ask you this once more. Where were you this morn?"

"I told you where I was Father. I don't enjoy being treated as if I am untrustworthy."

"It's hard to completely trust such a mischievous girl," Auramus shot back. Mina scoffed.

"Alright Mina, you win. I've no time to play such trivial games with you. So you were watching the sunrise were you?"

"Yes," she responded innocently.

"And how was it."

"Very…rising." The girl couldn't help but giggle. She covered her mouth gracefully. Auramus sighed.

"Just don't go outside by your lonesome. I ordered for you to be protected for a reason."

"Oh please Father, I can take care of myself. You forget I have certain ways to protect myself by my lonesome," Mina winked.

"Magic can't protect you from everything dearest."

"King Auramus."

The man turned. A servant girl stood at the door.

"The Princess' lessons are soon to commence. Lady Carma is waiting."

"Alright," Auramus looked at his daughter.

"You may leave now Mina."

"Yes Father."

Mina stood. She curtsied politely before leaving.

As Mina walked down the hall, a flash of light caught her attention. She gasped.

"Not now Kunzite," she murmured.

The light faded slightly so it was dimmer than before. The Princess sighed in relief.

"Good. I can come this afternoon."

"What did you say m'lady?" the servant asked. Mina shrugged.

"Nothing. I just thought I saw an insect. I was mistaken though."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

The rest of the morning in the Venusian kingdom was slow. Princess Mina sat in the kingdom's library opposite Lady Carma.

Mina tapped her delicate fingertips on the hard wood of the table she sat at. Her interest was clearly elsewhere as her tutor spoke of the history of Venus and their many Gods and Goddesses.

"Princess, are you listening to me?" Carma's voice was soothing. It contained much age, but also warmth. Her voice was an ideal one for lectures, for many people would listen to the calming tone.

"Hm…yes, I have."

"What was the last thing I said then m'lady?"

"Uh…how…Venus ascended from the heavens to create this world?" her crystal eyes were hopeful. Carma sighed.

"A lucky guess. So your subconscious listens to me. Now if I could get your full attention our lessons would go far smoother than they usually do. Now," she looked down at her text. The tomb was bound by golden thread and its cover was the shade of sunlight. She flipped through the thin pages softly.

"Let me ask you a little question about the origin of our magic. Hm…this one should suffice. Princess, tell me who bestowed upon the Venusians our magical gifts."

"Not this again," the goddess sighed. She ran a hand through her golden locks. "Honestly Carma, why must you quiz me on such trivial things. I know of magic's origins. Why must I answer this question every time you think I'm not paying attention? I am a multi-tasker you know."

"Please m'lady. I wish to know you are learning things. Just answer the question so we can continue our lesson on newer material." Carma sat there patiently. She could easily wait out the young anxious Princess.

Mina sighed in defeat. She opened her mouth, readying herself to recite the answer she had so easily rehearsed.

"The Goddess Venus came down to this plain eons ago. She was innocent and vulnerable, and was not aware of those who wished to harm her. Her heart was filled with love and joy. One day, she fell upon a young man in a meadow. Once her eyes saw this man, she fell instantly in love," Mina stopped. Her favorite part of the story was soon to commence. A mischievous grin graced her delicate features.

"She followed this man every day and every night. So much so that she grew obsessed. Carma, I believe this is where us Venusian women received our determination," Mina looked at her tutor. The older woman nodded in agreement.

"It was then that the Goddess began to think of ways to make this man hers. She thought long and hard about her options."

"It was then that something happened to the Goddess. It was then that her thought, her sheer determination made something occur. Moments later, the man came to her side. Venus realized that this thought, this one thought of sheer determination awoke something in her mind. A new gift that she harnessed for many years, making her have power. The power of manipulation over others."

"One day the man whom she loved was by his lonesome. He saw another woman and fell instantly in love. It was then that the effects of Venus' spell finally wore off after years of its control over him. He grew enraged, enraged at the Goddess for what she had done to him."

Mina abruptly stopped. She wished not to finish the story. Her face grew solemn. She hoped Carma would not press her as she usually did. But she was not that lucky.

"What else Princess. What is the end of the tale."

"I…" her expression grew sorrowful. Carma's eyes filled with pity.

"I know m'lady. You do not wish to finish this tale. It must be hard, being a direct descendant of the Goddess, but I wish for you to continue. It will develop strength in your character."

"All…right," the goddess inhaled deeply. She steadied her now shaking hands, which she didn't even notice were shaking.

"The…man grew enraged," her voice was steady, with hints of uncertainty. "He grew enraged and his resolve was…to kill the woman who had enslaved him."

"He found the meadow in which the Goddess stayed. He acted as if he was still under her spell to get close to her. He knew not that the Goddess was bearing his child."

"And so he slayed her from behind. The Goddess cried out in pain. Her howls echoed into the night, of pain and despair. With her last breaths, she used her magics to eject her beloved child out of her body. This child grew at an alarming rate, most likely due to the fact that all the Goddess' magic was bestowed upon this child. This child grew, and made the Venusian race with all of her power. She assured their future before her death."

Mina stopped. Her breathing was shallow. Carma looked at the girl solemnly.

"Must I continue?" the Princess asked. Carma shook her head.

"Know m'lady. I've heard all I need to know to know you learn. You may leave."

The Princess looked shocked.

"I beg your pardon? The lesson is half over."

"Yes. I wish to end it early. I know you may wish to have this time alone, you seem to have much on your mind."

"I do not—"

"Very well my lady," Carma waved her hands in the air. "Please just leave."

"Well this is a first. I've never gotten to leave early. Perhaps I'll recite that story more often to be dismissed early." She murmured.

Mina swiftly left the room. Her skirts slightly fluttered with each step.

She entered her chambers where she was greeted by a familiar face. She smiled warmly, closing the door behind her.

"Artemis, what are you doing here? You usually don't come until nightfall," her voice overflowed with joy. "Is there something you need?"

Artemis' stance held authority. His face was stern, his eyes filled with conviction. He was clearly here for something.

Mina took a few steps back. She knew this look in her guards eyes; it was one of the soldier she knew would never lose a battle. He was determined to win this one as well.

"A-Artemis, what do you want?"

"Answers Mina. Answers. I wish to know all about your affairs with the Earthen General."

---

**Author's Note: Yes this chapter is filler, but I wanted to explain the whole Venusians with magic thing. I promise the next chapter will be better, but I wanted to get that out of the way. Hopefully I'll update again soon, but school is about to start up again :P so I have to get ready for it. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

The golden haired girl and silver haired man stood opposite one another for a long while. Their sapphire gazes bore into one another's, as if they were locked in a staring match to the death. Neither of them moved, neither of them spoke. They were both waiting for the other to respond.

Mina yearned to defeat Artemis in this duel, but her impatience got the better of her. With a bored sigh, she glided towards her favorite chair. She sat in it, staring up at the soldier once more.

Her face was filled with such innocence as she stared up at the guard. Artemis knew that this was her plan to weaken him, but he was not going to let her win this time. His eyes grew fiercer as he glared down at the shorter woman. His hand rested on the hilt of his sword, as if he were going to draw it soon.

The Princess began to tap her fingertips together in a harmonic fashion. She hummed one of the many hymns from the Venusian scrolls. Artemis sighed.

"Mina, why are you doing this? I came here for answers and I intend to get them. No matter what kind of game you wish to play with me I am going to prevail in this battle of whit. So will you begin, or shall I have to prompt you."

"Now now Sir Artemis, do not speak to your Princess in such a matter. Imagine if my far to over protective Father heard you say such things. He would not be very kind to you if—"

"Idol threats will not make me back down Princess. Will you tell me what I wish to know, or shall I stay here until your free time expires. The choice is yours."

The goddess grunted softly. Even that sounded lovely when expelled from her lips. She turned her body in a way that her sheet of hair covered her profile.

The valiant soldier stood silently, watching the woman intently. He knew that she did this when she was pondering things, no matter how big or small the thought was.

An exhale was heard behind the golden shield. Soon after, the Princess turned her body towards the man, flipping her hair behind her back. She smiled sadly.

"Alright Artemis, but not here. I do not wish for our conversation to be overheard. You shall lead the way to the most secluded of rooms Sir Artemis."

Artemis nodded. He bowed to his beloved Princess.

Mina stood. She walked up to the soldier. Artemis gave the Princess his arm, which she instantly linked hers with.

The guard and the Princess left Mina's chambers. They walked down the hallways of the castle and down a flight of stairs. They ventured down a dark corridor and entered another room.

The room was cramped. All that resided in it was a table and a few wooden chairs. The room had no windows and was poorly painted; it was obviously forgotten when further expansion of the exotic palace took place.

Few people came down this corridor; it was an ideal place for anyone to speak in private.

Mina let go of Artemis' arm. He pulled out one of the chairs, which the woman sat in swiftly. Artemis then sat opposite her.

The older man's gaze fixed on the Princess' intently. It was clear that he was waiting to hear this information ever since he knew of the woman's secret. Mina smiled coyly.

"So, what do you want answers to exactly?"

---

General Ordis walked through the grand courtyard of Venus. His eyes wandered from lush tree to green bush. His eyes were filled with contempt as he strode up to the castle doors.

The man was in a dark corridor. He walked through it, as he did many days. But this day was an ideal one to actually take this shortcut.

The General stopped when he heard speech muffled behind a door. He slowly crept up to its hinges, careful not to alarm the inhabitants of the small room. He listened intently.

He heard an irritated male's voice speaking as a feminine giggle rung through the walls.

The woman's voice sent shivers down his spine. Its sheer entrancing property insured him that it was the Princess'. That could only mean…

"Artemis," Ordis hissed with a cruel scowl. "The Princess is with Artemis. But why would they be here…hm, perhaps she is divulging vital information to the guard," he grinned. "The Princess trusts Artemis with anything. It must be very vital information. I could get in the King's good graces if I report to him first," the man pressed his ear against the wood harder than before.

"Let's listen in on their little conversation."

---

"Mina, I'm serious. That wasn't funny. Stop laughing!"

Mina had her hand over her mouth. Her giggles were quickly morphing into hearty laughs as she continued. Artemis scowled, balling his fists together against his sides.

"If you take the matter so lightly, then perhaps I should tell your Father. I'm sure he would like to know of your affairs as much as your Mother would as well. Shall I go tell them now? It would give you time to calm yourself before they come to you."

The goddess abruptly stopped. Her watery eyes focused on the man with indignation. She crossed her arms.

"Hmph, your cruel Artemis. It was just a joke, you needn't take it so seriously."

"You are far too easily amused," he smiled for a breife moment before returning to his stoic form. "But this is no laughing matter. Mina, I wish to know some things about your…love affair."

"Very well," the Princess' eyes focused on Artemis'. "What do you wish to know," her voice was somewhat hesitant, but she knew Artemis would not tell another of her secret.

"Well…" the guard thought. "First I would like to know how you met. It seems strange that a Venusian would meet an Earthen, even if it were at a Lunarian ball. The two planets do not have much contact."

"Yes, yes, I know," she waved her hands in the air exasperatedly. "I know of our relationships with Earth, you needn't lecture me."

"Fine. Just answer the question. How did you two meet?"

"Well…" Mina giggled nervously. Her cheeks swiftly turned crimson. Artemis let out a sigh.

"What did you do now," he said as if this was a regular occurrence.

"You swear not to tell another Artemis?" the Princess asked innocently. He rolled his eyes.

"I've sworn to you several times that I will not tell another. Now what did you do."

"Well…heh…it was sort of an accident. I was in the Amor Forest, and I was practicing weaving spells in the air."

"Mina, you know you need to do that under supervision, why must you always disobey your Father's orders," he said to her as if he was her Father. "Doing otherwise could—"

"Could lead to dire consequences. I know Artemis, I know. If you wish to lecture me then you won't hear the rest of my tale."

"Very well," the guard answered irritated. "Continue."

The goddess perked up. She enjoyed finally being able to tell another of her adventures as of late.

"Well I was weaving a spell. After I stopped, the mist from it dissipated. I was shocked to see that a portal had been erected where the mist once was."

Artemis' eyes widened.

"And you simply went into it, with no knowledge of what it was or where it would go?" shock filled his tone.

"Yes," she smiled broadly. "You know what they say, without adventure, there is no discovery."

"Who says that Mina."

"I do," she giggled slightly. He rolled his ocean eyes.

"What happened after that?" Artemis was interested now. He knew that the Princess' many self-induced adventures were always interesting, but this one took the cake.

"Well, I entered the portal and found myself in a meadow. It was so beautiful, so full of life. I was breath taken. It was nothing like the meadows of Venus, no magic was permeating the air. It was a meadow…that was made by human hands, or perhaps the Earth itself, I don't know. I just knew that the place was so mystical, it was amazing."

Mina's eyes grew dreamy. Artemis let her euphoria consume the air for a long while until finally breaking her free of its grasp. He felt guilty doing so, but it was the only way he could hear the rest of the story.

"So you were on Earth, and…"

"Oh, yes," Mina blushed slightly. "Let's see…oh yes, I was in the meadow then. Well, I began to wander around the area. I had lost track of where I was soon and found myself very lost. It was nearing the afternoon, so I knew I should be returning to Venus…but I didn't know how. So I wandered for a long while until…" she smiled seductively. "Until I saw a group of men sparring."

"Goodness, are men all you think of?"

"Yes, they are. But even though all of the men were…shall I say, visually appealing. There was one that caught my eye."

"The General."

"Yes. I don't know Artemis, there was something about him, the way he carried himself, the confidence his aura emitted. It just was all so…"

"Appealing?" Artemis finished. Mina nodded.

"Yes. Appealing."

"But what does that have to do with—"

"I'm getting to that, be patient, honestly," Mina began to tap her fingers together.

"Well, the men began to leave. That was when I began to panic. I still knew not where I was going to find my way home. Every one had left, except for him. I was very afraid to approach him because of what I hear about Earthen's being so feral. Thankfully, I didn't have to. He came up to me. I was truly frightened when we first met Artemis, I won't lie about that. But he seemed to want to help me, he somehow knew that I was a Venusian Princess."

"The Venusian Princess," Artemis corrected. "He must've known you were the daughter of the King of the entire planet."

"I don't know. But either way, he was very kind. He somehow knew how to get me back home and did. After knowing that I could get home, I began to frequent Earth more often at the same time, so I could see him again," she sighed dreamily.

"It just sort of happened I suppose."

"That still doesn't explain how you began to become romantically involved."

"You don't get to hear that much," she smiled warmly. "I've told you enough for now. Isn't that fair?"

"Aye. It is." The guard smiled back.

Mina stood. She brushed off her skirt and began to walk towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Artemis asked. He stood as well.

"I've some affairs this afternoon, that's all." She winked.

"No Mina, your not going to see him, are you?"

"Aye," she nodded. "Why?"

"You are not going alone. I will accompany you Mina."

The woman gasped.

"No, you can't. I will not have you interfere with our time together, its scarce as it is Artemis. Just cover for me in the castle alright?"

"I am the captain of your guard. I find this General's actions to be suspicious, whether you care for him or not. I will accompany you to ensure your safety."

"Ugh, fine. If it'll shut you up for now," the goddess looked at the man seriously.

"Artemis."

"Yes m'lady?"

Her eyes grew deadly, icy.

"Kunzite would never hurt me."

Her expression swiftly faded into a much more cheerful one. Shock filled the guard's features as the two left the room.

They walked down the corridor in the direction which led to the castle courtyard.

---

Another door opened. Ordis, the General emerged from the rooms depths. A grimace filled the man's lips.

"So, the Princess is involved with an Earthen. This information should prove useful. With it, I will be able to have anything I want. From Artemis, and the Princess."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Mina and Artemis moved swiftly through the lush lands of the Venusian court. They exited the land, which instantly morphed into the thick trees that were the Amor Forest.

Mina scanned the surroundings hesitantly. She soon directed her gaze to the soldier behind her. Her eyes narrowed.

"Don't be in sight. I don't want him to think I want you here. He isn't exactly the open type, it took me a long while to get him to even meet me here."

"You were going to Earth all this time!?" Artemis hissed in a hushed whisper. "Do you know the meaning of consequences Mina. If anyone found out, you could be tried with treason. Are you really that dense?"

Mina seemed to be ignoring the taller man. Her face was thoughtful as she tapped her finger on her chin.

"Don't call me Mina while were there."

"What?"

"You will speak to me as you do whilst we are in court. Only refer to me as Princess, or my lady. I don't want him thinking you do not respect me."

Artemis rolled his eyes.

"Must you do so much to impress this man? Perhaps you—"

"Don't you dare start with me about that. Do as I say, or else there will be dire consequences. I can reprimand you you know."

The silver haired man scoffed. He nodded his head.

"Very well my lady," his last two words were filled with venom. "So where will we be meeting this General?"

"Let's see…" Mina scanned the surroundings. She was looking for some sort of sign in the air.

The duo stood there for a long while. Artemis grew weary of this and began to look around as well for some sort of sign he knew not of. After a long while, the Princess' eyes lit up. She pointed to something hidden from other's view.

"Alright. I know where he is. Let's go, and remember…"

"I know, I know. Be invisible."

"Yes," the woman smiled warmly. "I'm glad you understand."

The goddess lifted her skirts as she began to trek through heavy amounts of brush. The knight followed, pushing the branches and twigs away with his strong hands.

They continued on this path for a long while. Soon, a clearing was in view. The brush had disappeared and the two stood where mass sunlight shined upon the land.

Mina shaded her eyes with one of her petite hands. After a few seconds, she spotted who she was looking for. She turned to Artemis, nodding.

"He's here. Walk behind me."

"Yes Princess."

Mina smoothed over her hair and gown. She softly touched her cheeks, as if she had a mirror in front of her to see her appearance. She turned to Artemis, her crystal eyes gleaming with anxiety.

"Do I look decent?" she asked nervously.

Artemis couldn't help but smile. He had never seen the woman act like this before. She would usually not care about her appearance; for she knew she was always the most beautiful woman in the room. Though he was suspicious of this Earthen General, he was enjoying seeing his beloved Princess so happy.

"Beautiful, as always. Any and every man will shudder in your wake."

"Excellent," she smiled happily. "Alright then, let's proceed."

The two proceeded to walk through the clearing. As they neared, Artemis noticed a massive oak tree. A figure was leaning against it.

"That must be him," the man muttered to himself. He was looking forward to seeing the man that could capture the ever promiscuous Lady of Venus.

Mina quickened her step. She was soon upon the man, leaving Artemis behind. She stopped in front of him, her eyes sparkling.

"Hello," she said somewhat nervously. She never knew how to treat the man; he was still a sort of mystery to her. But Mina loved unraveling mysteries.

The man looked up, revealing his handsome face. He flung strands of his silver hair over his shoulder. His stoic expression scanned the woman's form.

The woman looked at the man hesitantly. She was waiting for a response.

"Hello," he finally said. He moved away from the tree trunk, wrapping one arm around her petite waist.

The goddess giggled as she rested her head on his chest. She wished to put it on his shoulder, but he was far taller than the woman. This would have to do.

"How are you? Two visits on one day is a treat. Is something amiss?" Mina asked. She looked up into her lover's emerald eyes.

"I can't come see you without an ulterior motive," he replied. His tone was emotionless.

"Are…you alright Kunzite? I feel the tensity in your aura. Do you wish for comfort?" the maiden pressed her body against the man as much as she possibly could. Kunzite seemed not to notice.

"Someone's watching us. They were this morn as well."

"So you came back to see if they would come back as well?"

The General didn't answer. Instead, he scanned his surroundings.

"Kunzite, you needn't worry. That person was not a threat. He was the head of my royal guard. I told him about us, he is going to keep our secret. He insisted on coming here to guard me. He's a little over protective," she snickered warmly, trying to lighten the mood.

Kunzite looked out at a figure approaching the two. His eyes fixed on the others with intensity. The woman didn't notice, as she snuggled against the man's muscular chest.

The other came closer; his ocean eyes sternly focused on Kunzite's emerald ones. His silver hair gleamed in the sunlight.

"You must be the man the Princess is so infatuated with," the ocean eyed man growled. Kunzite's gaze grew fierce.

"I see you are the Captain of the royal guard I hear so much of. It seems that your love for her is great."

"It is. I will not let you harm her."

"Mine is greater. I will not let you belittle me, even if it does not affect Mina's mind. You may leave."

Artemis' eyebrows rose.

"I beg your pardon?" he responded indignantly. "You are not my superior. I only respond to the Princess' orders. I will stay until told otherwise."

"I am your superior," Kunzite's words were filled with venom. He sounded as if he were speaking to an insubordinate man in his troops. "I am the General of the earthen army. You are the Captain of the Royal Guard of Venus. Though we are from separate planets, you are still beneath me. Now do what I say and leave."

"Why you—"

"Please," the woman's voice was pleading. It sounded muffled against the General's chest. "I wished for your meeting to be pleasant. I do not wish for you both to be at odds because of me. Please, at least be civil. At least whilst you are in my presence."

The air grew silent as the two men glared at each other. It was soon after that their gazes softened towards one another. They were in silent agreement; they would be civil, if only for Mina's sake.

"So Kunzite, why are you so tense. You never answered my question," Mina asked.

The General relaxed his shoulders slightly, as if doing so would lower the woman's suspicion. Mina chuckled softly.

"Come now, you didn't think that would work, did you? Please tell me what is wrong."

"I will not with him here. I wish to speak with you in confidence. I know not of his loyalties towards you."

Artemis grunted harshly. He instinctly unsheathed his blade. The soldier pointed it at Kunzite's throat, making sure his blade was no where near Mina.

The goddess looked up at her guard. A mix of fear and rage filled her delicate features as she gazed at the man. The blade was held firmly over her head.

Kunzite did nothing but stare at Artemis. His gaze was emotionless, but still held a depth of lethal fierceness.

"How dare you question my loyalty," the guard hissed. His voice was barely a whisper. "I would never break my Princess' confidence. Perhaps you say such things, for you would do what you accuse me of."

"Artemis," Mina whispered. She fought back sudden tears which threatened to consume her being. "Stop it Artemis, you were supposed to be invisible, remember?" she pressed her face against Kunzite's chest. She breathed heavily, trying to conceal her grief.

The General wrapped his arm even tighter around the Princess' waist. His lips parted slightly as words formed on his lips.

"I will dismiss your incompetence if you lower your blade Captain. If you do this once more, I will not be as charitable. If our paths cross whilst the Princess is absent, a duel will take place. Now lower your blade."

"Please Artemis," the goddess had lifted her head. Her innocent eyes now focused on her guards.

Artemis sighed. He nodded, then lowered his blade. He sheathed it swiftly.

"Very well. But know this; I only do it for my Princess' sake. I harbor feelings of equal intent towards you."

"Thank you," was Mina's hushed reply. She focused her gaze on her love once more.

"Is what you wish to tell me about the war?"

"I do not wish to disclose anything while he is here. I will tell you, that I have sensed immense magic in the winds of Earth. It is not usual for Earth to have any trace of magic in its depths."

"You think something is amiss?"

"Yes. I've sensed something interfering with my magics as well."

"I thought Earthens did not have magic," Artemis intervened. His tone was filled with suspicion.

Kunzite ignored the other man and continued.

"I do not wish to speak any further while the Captain is present. I will come at the same time as our usual meetings Mina. I will locate a different place, for this one has been infiltrated," he glared at Artemis before returning his gaze to his love.

"I will see you next morn Princess. Farewell."

Kunzite pulled Mina away from his chest. He placed his hand on her chin, tilting her head slightly. He pressed his lips against hers softly, for one brief moment before he pulled away.

The General released her from his grasp. He turned, walking away without another look back.

Mina looked on dreamily until he disappeared from view. When he was gone, she turned to face a fuming Artemis. Her eyes narrowed.

"Well that was pleasant," she hissed sarcastically. "How nice, you truly do care about me. To ruin the little time I have with him must mean you are very loyal Artemis, thank you."

"Hush. I do not trust him Mina," Artemis spat back. "How can an Earthen have magic. He is not all he says he is."

"Hmph," she crossed her arms. "You will not accompany me any more, not if you act like this. Let us go back home."

"Very well my lady."

The two ventured back to the castle, their anger filling the forest air.

---

**Author's Note: I hope you guys like reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. I really wanted to get across that Kunzite and Artemis don't like each other. Poor Mina, as if she didn't have enough problems…ah well. As always, thanks for reading, a big shout out to all of my reviewers! You guys rock. Hopefully I'll update soon, I really enjoy writing this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: So long, so long since I updated this story, I feel so bad, because I love writing it so much. Anyway, as I hoped, my one shot inspired me to update; and as I was reading the chapters to remember what exactly was happening (yes sadly, I had forgotten) I found some descriptive errors. I'll go back and fix them, probably (hopefully) this week. School has been rough this semester, and I am writing this instead of studying for a Philosophy test. Yes, I love this story, and you readers that much! Oh yeah, and I wanted to give a big shout out to the people who have not left reviews, but put this on their alerts list. That really gets me excited, knowing that so many people like this story. Here's chapter 11, enjoy.**

**Chapter Eleven**

The next day had swiftly come. The Venusian Princess sat at her vanity, one of three chamber maids who surrounded her brushing her hair. The others were pampering her in different ways, as Princess' often were pampered. For once, she was hoping not to see the Captain of her guard today.

"Princess, you seem stressed," one of the maids who were painting her nails stated. "Your hands are clenching."

"Are they?" she glanced at the woman playfully. "I hadn't noticed. Perhaps it's a new exercise that I've picked up."

The maids giggled.

"This war is going to be hard on all of us m'lady," another said. "Don't feel as if you should hide your nerves."

"I suppose your right," Mina hastily agreed so she wouldn't have to tell them the true source of her stress. "So tell me, have you heard any juicy gossip around the castle?"

The chamber maids inhaled sharply.

"N-no Princess," one replied anxiously. She didn't wish to tell the girl that the gossip around the castle was about her. "Nothing as of late. It seems the halls have been quite dull lately."

"I…see," Mina hid her suspicion; after all, she could get the information she seeked by means of enchantment if she so pleased.

The trio of maids stopped what they were doing simultaneously.

"We're done now Princess. Do you need anything else?" one of the women asked. Mina shook her head.

"No. If I do, I shall call you. You are all dismissed."

The maids curtsied, then left. Mina glanced out as the door opened and narrowed her eyes. The guards were still at her door. It seemed that her Father was serious about keeping her under constant supervision.

_I can't even enchant them so they'll leave _she thought. _Venusians are immune to other Venusians magic. I'll have to find another way to be rid of them. _She scowled. _It seems that I'll have to resort to having Artemis escort me to see Kunzite; Father would trust him to fight an entire army for my sake._

The Goddess stood from her seat and straightened her skirts. She left the room swiftly, trying to keep the guards from following her. It did not work.

Mina wandered the halls of the Venusian castle, looking for Artemis.

---

"Your allegations are blasphemous Commander. Where do your sources hear such filth?"

"My sources are the Princess' lips Captain. Or perhaps you do not know of her affairs. Or should I say, you selectively choose to not know of her affairs. I will give you one last chance to tell the truth of these endeavors."

The chambers of Captain Artemis were fuming with contempt. Ordis had requested an audience with the man, and as is subordinate he could not refuse. What Artemis could refuse, were the heinous allegations that Princess Mina was rondayvewing with an Earthen General. His ocean eyes narrowed harshly as he spat words towards the Commander.

"I know not why you wish to defile the Princess' honor Commander. What I do know is that the King should know of this immediately."

"You would certainly like that, wouldn't you Captain," Ordis snarled. Artemis scoffed.

"What in the Goddess are you talking about?"

"Stop playing your games Artemis," Ordis stepped closer to Artemis dangerously. "I overheard the tale of the Princesses exploits. Now I'll ask you this simple question Captain; how much do you wish to keep this a secret."

The white haired man's fists clenched. He knew he could keep this secret no longer, and was saddened that he hardly had enough time to even try and keep it a secret. This had been a rough past few days.

"What do you want?" he snarled back.

A satisfied smirk crossed the Commanders lips. He crossed his arms.

"Nothing as of yet. I shall call upon you when I see fit. For now I simply wish for you to know that I am in control of your future in court Artemis."

"You would risk the Princess' reputation for a petty grudge between you and I?" Artemis hissed. Ordis nodded.

"Aye Captain; I would. I hope this conversation is ingrained in your memory."

A knock on the door stopped the mens conversation. Ordis boldly went to the door and opened it. A shocked Mina stood on the other side of the door.

"…Ordis?" she managed to say. "Are these your chambers. I was told that they were the Captains by a man servant nearby."

"Princess," he chuckled. "Oh how amusing you are," his voice was condescending. He took her hand and led her into the room.

"I just came here to discuss matters with the Captain. Matters that do not concern you."

"Oh," she giggled nervously. "Then I won't ask. Are you leaving Commander?"

"Yes m'lady. Unfortunately I must depart, even though I wish to bask in the glow of your presence," he eyed her form seductively. Artemis' eyes narrowed.

"You may leave Commander," he spat. "Farewell."

"Farewell Princess," Ordis knelt and kissed Mina's hand. She suppressed a shudder as he stood and walked out the room.

"I don't know how you deal with him everyday Artemis," the Princess said when he had left. She sat in an arm chair. "I can't stand the man."

"Neither can I," he agreed. "But these matters are not for you to be concerned with. What did you come here for m'lady?"

The Venusian woman's eyes lit up. Artemis rolled his eyes.

"What scheme do you wish to involve me with now?"

"No scheme dear Captain, just a meeting with a certain General—"

"No."

She gasped as her hand flew over her mouth.

"But yesterday you came."

"I simply wanted to meet the man. I no longer wish to be involved with such a sorted affair."

"Where is this coming from?" her eyes grew weary. "Why are you being so stubborn?"

"I'll keep your secret Mina, but I will not help you sneak out to meet him. That is your duty."

"But Father won't let me leave without guards, and you're a guard so—"

"You've heard my answer Princess. Now please leave, I have much to attend to."

Mina stood. She threw her head back and crossed her arms. She stomped out of the room and slammed the door behind her.

"You've certainly gotten all of us in a jam, didn't you Mina," he sighed. He ran his hand through his hair. "I have to keep this secret from coming out. Ordis will not win."

---

That night silence permeated the air of Venus. Grass made crushing noises under the feet of a stealthy golden maiden who walked as quietly as she could to the entrance to the Amor Forest. Mina had evaded most of the guards that night. She stopped abruptly at the entrance to the forest.

"Do I really need to use this," she raised a small vile up. A liquid substance swirled in it as if it was alive.

"No. I've gotten this far without it. I needn't its contents. Looks like I stole it from Father for nothing," she scowled. "I can use it for an emergency."

She walked down the familiar path and looked for a familiar man. She knew that they hadn't arranged to meet, but for some reason she felt that he would be here. Thus her midnight adventure began.

She reached their normal meeting place and glided up to the oak that Kunzite usually leaned on. Unfortunately, he was no where to be found. She bit the inside of her cheek.

"Perhaps I was mistaken," she murmured.

"Perhaps you should cease speaking to yourself aloud. It makes you far too easy to find."

The woman whirled around. A silver haired tall man steadily approached her. She smirked.

"Do you always speak to yourself?" Kunzite asked when he reached her.

"I do. After all, who better to speak to then myself? I am perfection after all."

The Princess giggled. She stepped closer to the General and placed her hand on his arm.

"You came back. I sense that it is not for a pleasurable visit," her eyes focused on his. They were detached. He was obviously in General mode tonight.

"Is it concerning the information you collected yesterday?"

"Yes," he replied. "I only trust you with this information Princess. Do I have your word that you not tell another, not even your Captain?"

"My, this is serious isn't it," she took her hand off of him. "It concerns the war?"

"Yes."

"Then I should be able to tell someone—"

"If you tell another then I would be tried for treason. This information is for your ears only."

She gasped.

"How would they know it was from you."

"Only the King's most inner court knows of such a thing. Mina, promise me you will not tell another."

Mina nodded her head vigorously.

"You have my word, I will not tell another," she crossed her fingers and placed it over her heart. "I swear this information will not be disclosed to another."

"Good. The King seems to be under some sort of mind control. I sense a dark aura surrounding him, and have been trying to find the source of it since he proclaimed a war against the Moon."

"You certainly are blunt," she muttered. "How do you know?"

"The magic I told you of last night. It permeates the Earth's air when it should not."

"Your certain it affects the Kings sound mind?"

"Would any sane man launch a war against nine kingdoms?"

_The goddess giggled warmly._

_"I suppose not. But Kunzite," she looked seriously at him. "This is vital information. How could I not tell another? Why is it so secret, when it is obvious knowledge to the people of Earth?"_

_"Because it is not. Only those who are close to the King could notice such a drastic change in his character."_

_"Is it also because you have magic?" Mina couldn't stop herself from blurting that out. Kunzite nodded curtly._

_Mina dared to step closer._

_"How do you have…I'm sorry," she stopped herself quickly. "I shouldn't pry. It's just that I know so little about you still, and—"_

_"My blood is not completely Earthen," he answered quickly. "That is all I'm willing to tell you."_

_Kunzite took Mina's hand and squeezed it affectionately. _

_"I must go now Princess. I risked far too much just to divulge this information to you tonight," he knelt over and kissed her lips softly and shortly. "Farewell."_

_The Venusian nodded. The man excepted that as his goodbye and left her side._

_"Goodness," Mina murmured as she walked back towards the castle. Her mind raced with her new information. She didn't know why, but she knew for a fact that it was vital to the victor of this epic war._


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Ironically, I got my computer back the night I said I couldn't write long chapters on my brother's computer. Perhaps a gift from heaven? Either way, I can write this again! Here's Chapter 12. Enjoy. (by the way, I aced my Philosophy test).**

**Chapter 12**

King Terram of the Earth Kingdom wandered through the castle halls late at night. He hid himself underneath a heavy cloak as he ventured through the lower parts of the castle; the parts that he would never frequent of his own accord. Unfortunately, he was not doing this for his sake. Duty had called him forth this night, and he had to obey.

The man turned another corner, venturing deeper into the darkness. He reached a dead end; at least, a dead end to those who did not know of the castle's secret passageways. He placed his gloved hand on the cobblestone brick and pushed it into the wall. This motion triggered a doorway to open where the wall once stood.

He walked down some stairs and entered another doorway. What proceeded, was darkness.

The door closed as if someone had closed it. King Terram instantly knelt down, his head bowed.

"Do you have news concerning the progress of the war?" an ominous voice boomed through the room. It was attached to no one.

"I'm positive that I have a full-proof strategy of attack my Queen. You've nothing to fear; the war will soon commence."

"Excellent," the voices' pitch raised as if it was smiling. "What are your tactics concerning the Moon?"

"My Queen…" Terram hesitated. He ran a hand through his brown hair. "I…I've not yet devised a plan to attack the Moon. It is their pillar of strength, if I were to attack it first I would have the wrath of all nine kingdoms on my hands. My Generals and I have—"

CRACK.

The man was thrown back by a whip made of dark energy. He absently put his hand over his shoulder where blood flowed freely.

"I told you I want the Moon Kingdom destroyed first you worthless bastard!" the voice spat. "I want that Moon bitchs' head brought to me on one of her precious silver platters, is that understood!?"

"My Queen, I—"

"IS THAT UNDERSTOOD!!" it threw a blast of energy at him for good measure. It hit his chest with its full force.

Terram nodded weakly.

"Yes…Mistress…I won't disappoint you. It might take more time…but I'll rearrange…our strategy…"

The voice cackled wickedly.

"Perfect Terram. You are dismissed. Be sure to return when you have devised a competent battle strategy."

"Yes…my Queen…It will take some time…"

"Get it done urgently or I will destroy you," it hissed. "Now go and call an emergency conference."

Terram gasped before he nodded.

Before the voice could speak again, the King swiftly got to his feet. He sped towards the exit and walked back up to ground level. What Terram didn't notice, was the silver haired shadow in his wake.

A ruby haired woman sat on an onyx throne in a dark castle.

"Worthless puppet, can't even do what I want him to unless he's punished," she smirked slyly. "But it matters not, I'll get what I want from him soon. Once the Moon Kingdom is destroyed, I will be able to easily ensnare Endymion. I should get to work on poisoning their strongest General though. Fortunately, I know his darkest secrets. I believe some illusions are in order."

The fiend flicked her hand. The image of a girl with golden hair and gown appeared before her.

"My dear, I'm sorry. I'm afraid your love affair will have to be ruined in order to fuel mine. Once he sees you in the arms of another man, he'll have been weakened enough to join my side. I couldn't imagine how it would feel to lose the one person whom you opened your heart to; the one person you trusted," she cackled manically.

"I can't wait to see the fireworks."

**Another Author's Note: Sorry this ones short, but I had to set up the plot to get into the second part of the story. Hopefully I'll update soon, we'll see how my muse feels (I'll give her a name soon by the way). **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Kunzite stealthily snuck through the halls of the large Earthen castle. He had long abandoned trailing the King and had gone in the opposite direction that Terram was headed. His face remained pensive as he curtly knocked on the door of his Prince.

The door swung open as if Endymion were waiting for his head General. The raven haired Prince stood in the doorway wide awake, despite the late hour. He motioned for his friend to enter.

The silver haired man entered the room, closing the door behind him. Endymion had already sat down. He motioned for Kunzite to sit as well, but his reply was a swift shake of the General's head.

"I prefer to stand," he said.

"Very well, I don't care either way," Endymion replied. His ocean eyes grew serious. "Tell me what you've found out concerning my Father's affairs."

Kunzite's brow creased.

"It's what we feared majesty; he's being controlled by some evil force."

"The one you sensed in the castle?"

"Aye. It's aura makes these halls wreak with that creatures wants."

"And what are those wants?"

"It didn't say much about what it wished to accomplish. What I do know, is that it wishes to only attack the Moon Kingdom, not any of the other planetary kingdoms. It told Terram to devise another battle strategy so the Moon Kingdom would be the first kingdom to be attacked."

The Princes' brow furrowed.

"Doing so would unleash an unspeakable wrath," he thought out loud. "Why would it…"

"I don't know," Kunzite grew pensive. "He was told to call an emergency meeting to create a new strategy to fulfill her desires."

"Tonight?"

The General nodded. Endymion sighed.

"Then you'd better leave. I don't want anyone getting suspicious of our commiserations. We almost got caught last night; I'd hate to think what sort of rumors would arise if your caught tonight as well."

"Traitorous ones," Kunzite murmured. "Very well. I'll take my leave."

The General bowed to his Prince.

"Let us reconvene this discussion somewhere less conspicuous. We'll meet at dawn in the fields on the outskirts of the castle. That way, people will simply think we're sparring."

"Of course," the man grinned slightly before his usual stoic mask returned. "See you then."

He left the room without another word.

Endymion ran a hand through his midnight hair. He let all of the worry that he had hidden from Kunzite flow out onto his face.

"The Moon Kingdom is the first to be attacked by this beast," he murmured. "I've no doubt that it's going after Serenity. Now all I need to know is, how I can stop it."

---

Mina grew irritated as she heard gossiping maids chatter throughout the Venusian castle. She grew even more irritated, when they stopped their chatter as soon as she entered earshot. It was bad enough that she couldn't go anywhere without supervision, but now she was missing out on some juicy gossip?

"Stupid hens," she muttered loudly as she passed another group of women. Some shot her angry looks, while others just giggled; no doubt at her expense.

"Ugh," she humphed. The girl ran a hand through her golden hair. "As if these past weeks couldn't get any worse."

Her eyes lit up as she saw a familiar white haired man dart in and out of view. She had detected him though, and darted towards him, catching his arm in a vice grip hold.

"Princess," Artemis sighed. "What can I do for you?"

"You can escort me out of this damn castle, that's what," she murmured. Artemis chuckled.

"Language highness, language. Imagine if the Queen heard such filth coming from your mouth."

The woman waved her free hand in the air.

"I don't care really, the past days have been horrible. I haven't been able to leave the castle—"

"That's because you refuse to leave with any of the guards," the soldier interjected.

Mina continued, ignoring the man's comments.

"I've been stuck in lessons all morning for the past three days, and I haven't been able to see—"

She cut herself off this time. She blushed crimson.

"Whoops. I was about to reveal my own secrets in public," she murmured. The woman giggled nervously.

Artemis rolled his eyes.

"Honestly Princess, I don't know what to do with you."

"Well if you don't know what you should do with me you should shadow me so I—"

"No Mina. I have things to do around here."

The Princess' eyes widened.

"But you're the Captain of my guard. What could you possibly have to do that's more important than protecting me?" she truly sounded puzzled.

The man bit his lip. He hadn't expected to run into Mina today and therefore hadn't come up with a believable lie. He didn't wish to tell her the truth; that Ordis was making him do whatever he desired or else he would reveal her secret.

"The King has me running some errands for him," he swiftly lied. "You know your Father Mina; if he thinks something is top secret, then it must be taken care of by me."

"Uh-huh, I suppose so," she eyed him wearily. "So let me get this straight; I can't leave the castle because of my Father, and I can't depend on you because of him either? Is he just trying to make my life miserable!?"

A few passers by looked at the Princess at the end of her outburst. Artemis pulled her into one of the common rooms.

"Mina," he began to scold her. She crossed her arms, readying herself for a protest. "I know you feel…stressed because of all of the discussions of war. But you should still act as a Princess should."

"No," she said childishly. "I'll do what I please Artemis, I'm tired of dealing with all of these rules. Just because I'm royalty doesn't mean I should be treated any differently."

"Princess," he stressed that word. His eyes glassed over with irritation. "You are royalty, and as such you are to be treated with special attention. If you wish to abuse your status Mina, you need to also accept the limitations that come with them."

"I don't abuse it!" she spat. "I do everything I can to not go berserk because of all of the limitations that are put on my life, and you say I abuse my status. I do nothing of the sort Artemis!"

"I'm sorry," he waved his hands in the air. "I didn't mean this; I suppose that the oncoming war is taking a toll on all of our nerves."

Mina shook her head. She didn't accept this apology.

"I don't care what your dealing with Artemis. Don't you dare speak to me like that again. Is that understood?"

"Fine," he replied. "Let's go then. I'll take you outside for a little while."

"I don't want your sympathies Artemis. Good day."

Without another word she stormed out of the room.

As the girl stormed out of the room she heard someone calling her.

"Princess, Princess!"

She stopped and turned.

"I've been looking all over for you," a messenger panted when they caught up to her. "The King wishes to see you in his chambers."

Mina rolled her eyes.

"Great. I wonder what I did now."

The woman went to her Father's chambers immediately. She was surprised to not see him doing anything. He was just sitting there, a serious look on his face.

"F-Father?" she asked. "What did you want to see me about?"

"Angel," he whispered. "I've some news I know you will not like. Please sit."

"I'd rather stand."

"Mina," he rubbed his brow. "Please sit. It would give me peace of mind."

"Alright," she complied swiftly, afraid of what her Father was going to say. "Father, is something bothering you?"

"Mina, I need you to stay quiet while I speak. Is that understood?"

She nodded her head slowly.

Auramous took both Mina's hands and looked into her eyes sincerely.

"Mina, I'm afraid the time has come for you to grow up. I've tried so hard to keep you from this fate, but I simply cannot any longer."

He took a deep breath.

"Mina, with the war reaching its breaking point, it's time for you to accept your destiny. Mina, It's time for you to be sent to the Moon Kingdom and take your rightful place as head of Princess Serenity's personal guard."

---

That night, Kunzite made his way through the Amor Forest swiftly. He knew that he had little time to relay his news to his beloved Princess. He knew he had to let someone other than Endymion know; In case something went horribly wrong on Earth.

The man had gotten to where he met the Princess. He had expected her intuition to lead her here as well. What he didn't expect was to see the girl in the arms of another man.

There she was; his Venusian beauty in the arms of who he could only assume was a lowly guard. She was giggling furiously, touching his arm with her delicate hand.

"Princess, I'm so glad you met me here. I'm surprised you were interested in me."

"You're my type of man," she responded silkily. "I've been quite bored in the castle. Perhaps you'll make my life a bit more interesting?"

"Aye m'lady. I'll try my best."

She kissed the guard passionately.

The General's face remained stoic, but his body revealed his emotion. His hands were clenched. His jaw was tensing and untensing, as was his shoulders. One word escaped his lips.

"Whore."

He turned and went back from once he came. The couple vanished as soon as he left.

Seconds later, the young golden Princess darted into the clearing. She was out of breath.

"K-Kunzite!? Are you here!? I've something important I need to tell you."

---

In the darkness a vile witch cackled triumphantly.

"Excellent," she hissed as she watched the scene unfold. "Now he'll be far too easy to turn once I expose him to the darkness. I can't wait," her eyes narrowed. "It'll be lovely having such a handsome man on my side."


End file.
